A Royal Lie
by Anton-kun
Summary: Dedicated to 'solitaryloner'. Teiru is the prince of a country and is seen as both kind and handsome. However, he rejects all the noblewomen and believes in inner beauty. So what happens to his thoughts when he meets the girl that turned her back on him?
1. Turning her back

**Hello! Anton is back, writing. School makes me update a little slower, but I will write a little every day so I can update faster. ^^**

**This is a new story, with a completely new pairing, requested by 'solitaryloner'. So I hope that you like it!**

* * *

Teiru yawned as his servant read a letter out loud for him. It was just as boring as usual. The princes of the neighboring countries, Len Kagamine and Kaito Shion wanted to visit him and have some fun. Heck no, he thought. They always meant trouble. And just to irritate him, they told him that he needed to get a decent girl now. Both Len and Kaito had women that gathered around them – all beautiful and smart. This only made him frown as the servant read the last line. He dismissed the servant with a small gesture and then sighed. He was the prince of this country. And it's not like women don't like him… but he just dislikes women. But maybe they were right – he had to search at least. Something inside his heart felt so empty now.

He was one of the more rich princes in this region of the world. Teiru Sukone, the handsome and almighty prince. However, he was also known for being so picky with women – he rejected even the most beautiful princesses when they came to his castle. That was their problem, he thought. Who only cares for their outside appearance anyway?

Still, the women never gave up. And Teiru was getting irritated by this. So every night, he took a stroll in the town, disguised to avoid attention. He needed some fresh air and a peaceful environment. His hair color gave him away, so he wore a cloak to hide his special hair. During these strolls, he usually never met any persons – he was walking in the more rural areas to avoid those noisy people, especially women.

Tonight was another peaceful night and the skies were completely clear. The moon shone its divine light upon him, making him feel at ease. That was when he heard a beautiful voice sing in the forests. He walked closer to the sound without thinking. This was a true beautiful voice – not like those whiny noblewomen whose voices could cut right through his ears and make him dizzy. Arriving at a small meadow filled with flowers, he saw the source of the sound. It was a young girl, with an unusually sparkling appearance. She was singing as birds landed on her fingers. Her teal hair wavered in the wind and her most graceful green eyes turned towards him. No, he couldn't be seen here! He immediately jumped backwards, landing behind a tree as the fair maiden confusingly looked around in the meadow. Tonight, he had witnessed pure beauty.

Arriving back at the castle, he began thinking of the letter he had gotten. Maybe there was a little wisdom in Len's words? Her beauty sure was overwhelming and she didn't need to do anything to make his heart melt. And during all of these years, he was the only prince believing in inner beauty – how ironic that he lost his love to such a fair maiden without even learning about her inner beauty. But she seemed so kind and gentle. No, as the handsome prince, Teiru Sukone, he couldn't let a commoner captivate his heart. Be it a beautiful one or not. He wasn't as cocky as Len and not as bratty like Kaito, but he still had his pride as a prince… and people did think that he could be quite arrogant. He tried to be a kind prince, but when he really wants things, he puts his own needs in front of others. Maybe he should avoid taking a stroll tomorrow… no. He had to see that maiden again.

* * *

Miku sang about the beautiful weather as she carried a basket full with crops to her small house in the forest. Tonight, she was going to cook a wonderful meal, to celebrate the beginning of spring. She was not likethose nosy noblewomen who lived in town; no she was kind to everyone. They kicked her out since they wanted to build a pub at the place where she resided, so she went to the forest and then lived alone there. And she didn't complain – she could play with the animals, live her own life without royal and arrogant people and also sing as much as she wanted. Before, the women back in town were always envious of her voice, so they told her to shut up.

Yesterday, she was sure that she saw someone in the woods as she sang and played with the birds. Someone with a cloak and… particularly strange white hair, just like the prince of this country. Maybe a relative? Well, Miku didn't really like 'Lord Sukone', even if people thought that he was kind and handsome. She knew that he was greedy as well and she just hated greed. Everyone was possessed by it! Not even one place for love is left in this world.

Without worrying more about the stranger, she carried the crops into the house and put the basket on her small table. She was a little disappointed that the leeks wouldn't grow this spring, but she had all other crops in overflow. Maybe she should sell some crops on the market tonight? Yes, that way she can buy some leeks instead! She happily hummed a song as she prepared the dinner.

"No, Milord. This is not good." the servant said to Teiru.

"I need to see someone." Teiru stubbornly said as he grabbed his hood.

"But the villagers will have a market tonight. It will be really crowded."  
"I'm still going." Teiru sighed and left before the servant could stop him.

Walking out of the big castle with a frown, he quickly tried to find the same road he was walking on yesterday. After walking a few minutes, he heard the beautiful voice again. Something that surprised him was that the voice came from the town and not the forest. He walked back and made his way to the town plaza where everyone gathered around something. _"Probably the maiden from yesterday…"_

He didn't want to be discovered though, so he stopped and watched her from the alley. His thoughts were correct – Miku was standing in the center, earning looks of envy from the women around her. Was she selling… crops? He thought that she was from a rich family too. Her voice reached out to everyone, telling them to buy her crops. Numerous men immediately bought from her and soon, everything was sold out. She smiled and Teiru crept nearer her to see her more clearly. Miku went to the nearest farmer's stand and bought quiet a few leeks.

"_So she likes leeks… what a strange person." _Teiru frowned and followed her around. He was too careless and made noise when he stepped on a branch as he followed her to her house. She immediately turned around and stared at him, right into his eyes. He gulped as her deep, green eyes burned with anger.

"Another of those perverted men that stalks me, I assume? No need to take your valuable time, I am merely a peasant with no money at all." she suddenly gasped as she saw something. "Y-you've got white hair?"

"_Damn!"_ Teiru decided to take off his cloak. He was already discovered, but it didn't really matter. He only came for her after all.

"Who are you?" she demanded to know.

"I am Teiru Sukone." he simply answered and smirked. Now it was her time to be scared.

"My sincere apologies, Milord." Miku muttered. She obviously was angered as she said those words.

"No need to be so formal. I am here to ask you if you want to come to my castle. You are pretty attractive…"

"Oh Milord, you must be joking." Miku sarcastically laughed. This was not the prince she knew – this one was even worse! "I am just a commoner. How can I live with a prince so handsome like you?"

"Oh seriously. Why can't we put away the formalities here?" Teiru's eyes glowed in the dark as he looked on the maiden who seemed to squirm under his stare.

"Oh, so you want me to tell you the truth? Well, truth is that I am not even interested in your offer. I do not find you very handsome or kind at all. You are just greedy."

With those words, Miku turned her back to the prince and walked into the darkness. Teiru stood there, watching her leave – watching someone reject him for the first time. And he sure understood what she meant and he was a little greedy. Now he understood how Len and Kaito meant too – they have probably never been rejected before. And neither had he until now. It just felt so… it awakened the inner Teiru, the feelings that he has been trying to hold back for such a long time. It was time to change. And no one would ever get in his way of thinking – just like Len and Kaito had it in their countries.

And he was going to show Miku what it means to turn her back on him.

* * *

**I really enjoyed writing with this pairing. If I got time, I can probably try a TaitoxMiku too as I got a few ideas in my head!**

**See you… probably later this week. Got school and everything now, meh…**


	2. Look more carefully

**I'm sorry, but I have to wait to update the stories _Destined Love_ and_ Far Away_!I am so busy when school just started. ^^; Please enjoy this for now.**

* * *

"Servant." Teiru's voice was cold. "Come."

"Yes, Milord?" he was a little nervous. Teiru was usually kind and cheery.

"A girl… she rejected me."

"Ah…" the servant said. Now that was what the whole thing was about. It must have been hard for Teiru to be rejected when he finally finds someone he likes. "Don't worry, you'll find another."

"No. Tell the guards to… do me a favor. Bring the girl here."

The servant gulped. This could only mean trouble. But of course, he would obey his master. He excused himself and went to talk to the guards. Teiru clenched his fists in anger and then sat down on his chair, trying to deal with his anger.

* * *

Miku sighed as she heard shouts. Guards shouting for her? She knew that it was coming. That prince… he only thought about himself! He sends guards to fetch her for him against her will? At least she was prepared for this. The first scream for help was heard. Miku smiled in victory as two other voices screamed too. After waiting for several minutes, she went outside and saw the quite hilarious sight of guards lying in pitfalls. It was worth it, even if it took her a whole night to dig those holes.

"I will release you if you return and never come here again." Miku kindly said to one of the guards. He only shook his head and Miku sighed.

"Your prince is only selfish. Now go and never return!" Miku yelled. The guard seemed to think over it for a few seconds and then he nodded. She smiled and helped him and the other guards to come up.

As soon as the last guard was rescued, everyone charged towards her. She was obviously offended by this and then showed them her real power. The first guard that touched her got a real lesson – she took her hairpin and stuck it into his hand, making him jump around in pain. Likewise, the other guards got their lessons until they all retreated.

Miku shook her head and then went back into her house. Why did the prince want her so badly? She just couldn't understand that. But of course, she wasn't interested at all. She detested those noble and greedy people.

* * *

"Don't tell me that a girl beat all of you trained guards?" Teiru sighed. He was annoyed and felt so frustrated. His personality had changed completely since that night.

"I-I am sorry, Milord. But she was too smart. She saw it coming."

"I guess I will have to do it myself then." Teiru said as he left the throne room.

Without any objections, he went outside wearing his cloak again. He reached the forest he had met her in and found his way to her cottage. His lips curved into a smile and he knocked on the door.

"Who is it? You guards again? Come in! I will personally beat you all with a leek." Miku shouted from inside. Teiru gently pushed the door open and entered.

"You again, Milord? Prince Sukone?" Miku said, grabbing a leek with her right hand.

"My dear, I am not here to make you feel annoyed." he said. "I am here to offer you a better life."

Miku stared at him and blinked a few times. At least he didn't seem to have any weapons with him.

"A better life? My life is okay now, thank you." Miku nonchalantly replied making Teiru clench his fists. He wanted to do this the friendly way but it was too much for him. His greed was too strong – there was nothing he couldn't get.  
"Miss Hatsune." he said. Miku frowned. How did he know her name? Oh yes, he was the prince.

"You underestimate me." With those words, he jumped towards her. She quickly dodged him and tried to hit him with her leek, but in an instant he was behind her. Quickly, he grabbed her and whispered something in her ears. She blushed and tried to shake him off her. Suddenly, he surprisingly let go of her and she quickly backed off.

"I was just testing you." he said. "But Miss Hatsune, I have something that you might want to see."

"What?" she eyed him suspiciously.

"You'll understand when you see it." he explained. She slowly followed him outside to the meadow where he had met her the first time.

She stood a few meters from him and looked around. "What? There's nothing here."

"Look more carefully." Teiru said. He smirked as Miku glanced around everywhere like a naïve little child. He slowly approached her from behind.

"What? What?" she confusingly looked for whatever he was talking about.

"I promise you that the next thing you see will be the best thing in your life."

With those words said, he gently struck her neck and let her unconscious body fall into his arms. He smiled and walked back to his castle. What he wanted mostly was now in his arms.

* * *

**What will happen when Miku wakes up? And why am I updating so slow? xD Well I am kind of reading more than I write now. But… I will update as much as I can still!**


End file.
